Doing the Opposite
by hannahpie45
Summary: We all know Chad Dylan Cooper never does anything anyone tells him to do; he will always do the opposite. Well, what is his response to a command from our own little Sonny Monroe? One-Shot, possible two shot or more if I get anymore ideas. Channy!


**Doing the opposite**

**Hello peoples, I randomly thought of this story and decided to post this. It will most likely be a short one-shot. If I find any new ideas, I'll make another chapter. Enjoy!**

Sonny,-actress, comedian, sunshine-Monroe. She could lighten up your day with just a smile. Funny as it is, she also brightens a certain heartthrob's day with their daily arguments.

Chad Dylan- actor, gorgeous, conceited- Cooper. This young man will break your heart. You fall for his lines, his sexy smooth voice, the ocean blue eyes, the stunning perfect smile, and the unseen soft side. Chad Dylan Cooper may also be known for doing the opposite of anything anyone tells him to do.

You may think that when someone tells him to NOT jump off a 3,000 foot bridge, you may think he would have enough common sense to actually listen to this wise person… well he does, but Chad Dylan Cooper normally won't listen to our favorite little comedian Sonny Monroe.

We can flash through some examples of when he might do the opposite of what she tells him to.

"_Chad? What are you doing here? You're uninvited, remember" Sonny stated from the ground, looking up at him when he stepped on miniature weenies that were strewn across the floor._

"_Well first, I was invited, but didn't want to go, so then I was uninvited, so I knew had to go" he informed her._

_Sonny stood up and looked at him. He reached over and tried to grab a weenie that happened to stay on the tray-unlike the other ones that are now lying on the ground- but Sonny pulled the tray away from him._

"_Ah, ah ah, these are for invited guests _only_" she said glaring at him._

"_So you're saying I can't have one?" he asked._

"_That's right" Sonny replied._

"_Well then I have to have one" he stated and quickly grabbed one from the tray before Sonny could pull it away from him again, and he bit into it._

"_Mmmm, this is good, do you know where this would taste even better? _In your prom_" he taunted, using a high voice for his last sentence. He did his signature point and shot motion, while clicking his tongue and walking through the stage door, and into Sonny's prom._

May we not forget about an hour later, where the prom just ended?

"_Chad? What are _you _still doing here? I'd thought you'd be the first to go" Sonny asked as the blonde heartthrob stepped closer to her._

"_That's exactly why I'd have to be the _last _to go" he stated._

Now you'd think that Chad Dylan Cooper would just want to prove people wrong in any situation… well, that's slightly the reason why, but little Sonny Monroe, is the only soul to challenge him to something, telling him what he can and can't do.

So, we now find Sonny and Chad fighting around the corner, next to the commissary.

Fighting as they may be, they still don't know what started it.

What we know for sure right now is that Chad keeps accusing Sonny of being jealous of Selena Gomez kissing him, and Sonny would accuse Chad of being jealous of Hayden, when they kissed at the Lakers' game.

The fight was getting no where for either of them.

Spying from above the two, peeking down through the vents, Zora was getting bored of the fight and was about to nap, when a certain phrase caught her attention and she listened intently.

"Oh Yeah?! Well I still think you're jealous, and you so badly want to kiss me right now. Well, guess what, Cooper? You can't kiss me and you're never gonna!" Sonny yelled to his face.

Zora watched Chad closely looking for any changes in his facial expression. All she caught was the smirk plastered on his lips. She suddenly saw a mischievous glint in his eye, which she would recognize; she always has one in her eye when she thinks of a new prank.

Chad suddenly stepped forward and pulled Sonny against him. He crushed his lips against hers and kissed her.

Sonny was stunned for a few seconds, before Chad released her. She placed a foot behind her, trying to keep her balance. She felt light headed and dizzy.

"You said I couldn't kiss you, so then I _had _to kiss you" Chad said.

Sonny was too shocked for words at the moment so she just stared at him, ignoring the spark that shot through her when their lips touched.

Zora witnessed the whole fight from the vents, and paid special attention to Sonny's statement and Chad's reaction.

Being the evil mastermind that she is, Zora had recorded Chad's little 'reaction'.

"Catch ya later Monroe" Chad said, clicking his tongue at her and walked around the corner.

Sonny leaned up against the wall and touched her fingertips to her lips, which happened to be tingling from the recent contact.

Zora was filming her silently, but quickly adjusted herself to where she was facing the vent right in front of Chad, as he had also leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the corner.

He was doing the exact same thing as Sonny had did- he was holding his fingers to his lips as they tingled from the spark that shot from them.

With a sly smile, Zora turned around in the vent and went back to her spot by Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room.

**Hello peoples! Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry this was short but I didn't have a lot of inspiration for this story, so I made it a one-shot. Review please!!!**


End file.
